horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Check It Out
Check It Out is a 2010 song by Will.i.am, recorded as a duet with Nicki Minaj for the latter's album Pink Friday. Lyrics Intro Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh 1: Nicki Minaj St-st-step up in the party like my name was "That Bitch" All these haters mad because I'm so established They know I'm a beast, yeah, I'm a fucking savage Haters, you could kill yourself (uhh) In my space shuttle and I'm not coming down I'm a stereo and she's just so monotone Sometimes it just me and all my bottles all alone I ain't coming back this time will.i.am & Nicki Minaj I can't believe it, it's so amazin' This club is heated, this party's blazin' I can't believe it, this beat is bangin' I can't believe it, I can't believe it Hey, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out, yeah, yeah, I'm feelin' it now Check it out, check it out, check it out 2: will.i.am St-st-step up in the party like my name is Mr. T All these hating naggers ain't got nat'in' on me Honestly, I gotta stay as fly as I can be If you licking Willy, you get super OG Honey's always rush me 'cause I'm fly, fly, fly Dummies they can't touch me 'cause I'm floating sky high I stay niggerific, you don't need to ask why You just gotta see with your eyes will.i.am & Nicki Minaj I can't believe it, it's so amazin' This club is heated, this party's blazin' I can't believe it, this beat is bangin' I can't believe it, I can't believe it Hey, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out, yeah, yeah, I'm feelin' it now Check it out, check it out, check it out will.i.am Check this motherfucker out! It got me in the club, in the club just rocking like this Oh, oh 3: Nicki Minaj Da-dun-dun The sun done, yep, the sun done Came up, but we still up in dungeon Da-dun-dun, yep, in London Competition? Why yes, I would love some How the fuck they get mad 'cause their run done? Mad 'cause I'm gettin' money in abundance? Man, I can't even count all of these hundreds Duffel bag every time I go to SunTrust I leave the rest just to collect inTRUST I mean interest, fuck my nemesis Exclamation, just for emphasis And I don't sympathize, 'cause you a simple bitch I just pop up on these hoes on some pimple shit And put the iron to your face, you old wrinkled bitch! will.i.am This, is mega n*gga, u-u-ultra enigmatic Matic, matic, matic, ma-ma-matic 4: will.i.am Oh, we just had to kill it We on the radio hotter than a skillet We in the club making party people holla Money in the bank, we be getting top dollar I'm a big baller, you a lil smaller Step up to my level, need to grow a lil taller I'm a shot caller, get up off my collar You a Chihuahua, I'm a Rottweiler will.i.am & Nicki Minaj I can't believe it, it's so amazin' (yeah) I can't believe it, this beat is bangin' (yeah) I can't believe it, it's so amazin' (yeah) I can't believe it, I can't believe it Hey, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Check it out, check it out, yeah, yeah I'm feelin' it now Check it out, check it out, check it out Why It Sucks #The music video is silly. #Nicki and will.i.am's voices are heavily autotuned and grating. #The song heavily samples the "Oh-woah-oh" hook from the Buggles "Video Killed The Radio Star". #The silly lyrics. #It ruins "Video Killed the Radio Star" performed by The Buggles with it's lazy sampling and interpolation. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song